The World Behind Purple Eyes
by FluffPuffCat
Summary: With Haru by his side, Yuki loved every passing day.


There was something about Haru that Yuki found irresistible.

Maybe, all Yuki had ever wanted was a friend who didn't judge him. A friend that didn't laugh at him for being socially awkward, a friend that didn't look down on him for being different, a friend that would stay with him no matter how things changed. Haru was all that.

Yuki didn't believe he could ever meet someone who violated more social norms than himself, but Haru proved him wrong with his liberal use of his water gun.

After everything that had happened in Enoshima, Yuki realized that everything he had been worrying about wasn't worth it. He didn't know what exactly had changed in him when he took up fishing, but it was as if his life became put on a steady trajectory that he could, for once, learn to control. He still cared about fitting in, he still wished he wasn't socially anxious. But the peace of mind that fishing gave him made all those things seem less important, less...worth worrying about.

Haru had been at the centre of that change. That weird "alien" boy showed him that things really didn't matter as much as he thought they did. Maybe it was the way Haru behaved so genuinely. Haru never shied away from expressing his love for his friends, his concern for them...his sincere loyalty to Yuki.

They had gone fishing that afternoon, on a summer day with a sky as blue as the sea.

Haru was his usual carefree self. Yuki smiled during days such as these, happy to sit by Haru's side for hours in peace, often without even talking. He loved seeing Haru's smile. He loved the ease with which he could talk about anything with Haru – the feeling of being as close as family. He even liked the strand of hair that sometimes stood up on Haru's head. It was kind of cute.

On their way back home, as the sun went down, Yuki felt completely refreshed.

"Yuki!" Haru said, suddenly inching closer towards him. "Want to clean out each others' ears tonight?"

"Haru, that's the weirdest thing I've heard from you yet."

"I keep hearing something ringing in my right ear. It could just be water, but in case it's not, I want you to check for me."

"Can't you ask grandma to do it for you?"

"I'll clean your ear if you clean mine, Yuki! And trust me, it's fun – just lie down and let me dig all the wax out of your ear. If you've never had it done to you before, I really suggest trying it out."

"Thanks, Haru, but I think I'll pass on that." The thought of Haru digging into his ear canal with an earpick didn't elicit the most comfortable feeling.

He thought he was going to get a shot of water in the face for refusing, but to his surprise, Haru simply continued walking without complaint. Without moving even an inch away, either.

Yuki found Haru glancing at him frequently as they walked. Sometimes, when Yuki glanced back, he couldn't help but notice the smile growing on Haru's lips every time their eyes met.

Haru's bright purple eyes were strangely alluring. When he first saw those eyes, he almost couldn't believe their colour. It made sense to think that Haru was, indeed, an alien. As time went on, Yuki found himself glancing at those eyes every so often, wondering how the world must look behind those violet irises.

Maybe Haru saw the world in rose, and that was why he lived with such a carefree demeanour.

"Yuki?" Haru spoke up again. "Did you enjoy today?"

Yuki blinked a couple of times. "Of course I did. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. I don't always know if you feel happy or not if you don't express it, but I suppose a lack of expression might mean everything's fine."

"Everything's fine." Yuki smiled back. He noticed the gleam in Haru's eyes, a gleam that often came when Haru was thinking of doing something...strange.

But Haru simply remained smiling. The evening breeze glided strands of beautiful white hair across his eyes.

Yuki felt a blush coming over his face. He couldn't believe what he was feeling. Did he really just consider Haru beautiful?

He found his smile quivering and slowly fading.

Unlike him and his weird demonic expressions, Haru's face was always pleasant to look at. Haru's smile shone as bright as the sun, making him irresistible even when Yuki felt angry or sad. And Haru was a good and loyal friend. Of course, Haru's face would be beautiful to look at, when Haru was the kind of person whom he trusted completely and who would never leave his side.

To his ever increasing discomfort, Haru inched even closer towards him.

"Haru?" Yuki spoke up. "Care to explain what's going on?"

"Yuki, do you enjoy living with me?" Haru said in a surprisingly serious voice. "I mean, you don't mind that I spend every night in your house, right?"

"That's not the kind of question I feel you should ask me. It's my grandma who chose to let you live with us, right?"

"Yeah, but if you don't like living with me, then I'd rather–"

"Haru, I never said I didn't like living with you! Well, I guess it's a bit strange because we're not really family, only just friends, but it's not like I don't value your presence at my house, so, you know...you're not really a problem?"

"So, you mean, you're okay with me living with you?"

"Well, Haru, like I said..."

The way those purple eyes stared at him was almost hypnotizing. Yuki felt his face growing hot, and his blush was most certainly showing by now. But, for some reason, he couldn't pull his eyes away from Haru's gaze. Maybe Haru had shot him with his water gun when he wasn't looking, and he was now under some alien spell that forced their eyes to lock together. He had to admit, Haru's tousled white hair was kind of cute.

He didn't know where that train of thought was going to lead. Haru's mesmerizing eyes seemed to hold complete control over him.

"Haru, we're almost at our house," Yuki spoke up nervously.

"So, you're happy living with me? You're happy to go fishing with me every day?"

"Haru..."

"And you're happy that I transferred into your class? Happy to have met me?"

Those questions made Yuki speechless. He hadn't expected Haru to speak so earnestly, but, at the same time, it was just like Haru to voice his feelings without restraint. Or maybe, he was important enough that Haru wanted to know his answers regardless, even if those questions probed too much.

The sun had almost disappeared behind the watery horizon, and the sky was awash with orange and purple shades.

Yuki walked by Haru's side and saw a feeling, captured deep behind those purple eyes. A feeling that reflected what he felt inside his own heart.

"Haru, of course I'm glad to have met you."

Yuki almost couldn't believe what he was saying. Were these really words coming out of his mouth?

"I like spending time fishing with you."

That couldn't be what he was saying. He had to be under a spell.

"I'm...happy, I guess, to have you living with me, too."

Yuki blinked. His face was definitely beet red.

But he really did mean it. He didn't know why, but being by Haru's side, he felt like he could do anything. As long as Haru was with him, he could take on the whole world.

Before he met Haru, his social anxiety had been debilitating. He didn't have much self-esteem, he didn't feel like he was someone worth caring about. But, slowly, as Haru inched into his life, he began to feel confident in himself. He began to feel that his days were worth something, that as long as he spent time fishing with Haru, maybe, he didn't have to worry so much about how things were going to turn out. He didn't have to be afraid about being awkward, about his lack of relationships, about being anxious all the time.

If Haru was by his side, he was happy.

"Thank you, Yuki."

Haru leaned towards him and kissed him on the lips.

Yuki thought he was going to explode with embarrassment. He thought of dropping everything, his fishing gear, running away. But, if it was with Haru, there was no need to be embarrassed. He didn't have to feel that this was weird, that he would be judged for doing this...for enjoying it. Because it was Haru, he could...

Because of Haru, he had been able to feel love.

Yuki returned the kiss.

When Haru leaned away, he was still smiling. Yuki couldn't turn away from that radiant smile and those eyes that were as pretty as jewels. He found himself smiling, too.

A smile that meant that everything was all right.

"Let's go home, Yuki."


End file.
